btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Revival
Revival (復活, Fukkatsu) is the eleventh episode of the Btooom! ''anime. Synopsis Date finishes putting all of the expired medicine in the case, and he asks Ryōta to trust him. After Himiko warns Ryōta about the booby trap, Date detonates the BIM. Himiko is at a loss with Ryōta being gone, and Date asks Himiko how she knew about his trap. He slowly walks towards her. Before Date can throw the BIM, Shiki attacks Date in the back with a sickle. Ten minutes earlier, Himiko asks Shiki if she has any medicine to cure her friend, and Shiki states that they only have antibiotics and pain killers. When Shiki points to the medicine room, she sees Date, and her old wounds ache. Shiki informs Himiko that Date is the one who betrayed her back then. She points out to the briefcase that has the remote controlled BIM, and Himiko rushes to warn Ryōta. Now back to the present, Shiki tries to snap Himiko out of it, and she flees with her. Date detonates his BIM, and in the nick of time, Himiko trips where her blunder saved both Shiki and Himiko's lives. Climbing out of the window, Date confronts Shiki from another rooftop. Shiki tells Date that she already knows his strategy, and Date states that he will kill them. Shiki tosses a Cracker BIM at Date after Himiko presses the button. She walks along the rooftop while commenting how god brought them together again. When Date pretends to run away, Shiki gives chase, and Date detonates the wall near Shiki. With Shiki falling down, Date walks towards Himiko's location. Himiko finds herself in despair upon reflecting on her struggle to survive without Ryōta who is always there for her. She cries while regretting not telling Ryōta that she is that Himiko. When Date asks Himiko to team up with him, Himiko declines and states that he would betray her just like how he did with Shiki. As Date throws the Cracker BIM at Himiko, the BIM bounces off Himiko's large and ample bosom. Date realizes that he cannot press the button, and when he uses the radar, he sees Ryōta alive. Five minutes earlier, Ryōta throws the briefcase across the room and jumps into a cellar. Ryōta picks up the BIM that Date has thrown and states that his old naive self is gone. Ryōta tells Date that he only has his remote controlled BIMs while Himiko is fully armed and he has one BIM. Date makes a run for it and lures Ryōta near the trap he has set up. He looks at the pile of boards where he has hidden his trap. Once Date presses the button, Ryōta informs Date that he has moved the trap. The wall near Date detonates and knocks out Date in the process. Himiko asks Ryōta if he is going to kill Date, and Ryōta gives his reasons that Date cannot be with them anymore. Shiki appears and tells them not to dirty their hands since this is her battle. Shiki tells Date that he used others like tools and disposes them. As she puts the sickle close to Date's neck, Date apologizes to Shiki. Shiki cries and tells Date not to look at him. She swings her sickle only to hit the floor. Date asks Shiki if she forgives him, and Shiki cries out that she cannot. She sobs on Date's shoulders. Later, Himiko takes a shower and tells Ryōta not to peek since she has him on bodyguard duty. Ryōta tells Himiko that he does not understand why Shiki spared Date's life, and Himiko states that she somewhat understands. Ryōta has an idea and tells Himiko that they should check on the dead bodies for their chips. He states that they could have enough chips to get out of here, and Himiko runs out of the stall with a big smile. However, her towel falls off, and she slaps Ryōta for looking at her nude body. Elsewhere in the forest, Ryōta checks Akechi's body only to find no chip on his hand, and Ryōta states that all the chips are gone. On the way back to the observatory point, Ryōta hears something and ducks when a Homing BIM attacks them. Ryōta realizes that Taira is attacking them. Points of Interest *Date is defeated. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Shiki is seen preparing fish and mollusks outside. Compared to the anime, she did that inside the building. *In the manga, Shiki attempts to slit Date's throat. Compared to the anime, she is about to swing at Date's head. *'Anime Only: '''The Himiko shower scene is not in the manga. *After the credits, the anime skips the search for the BIMs from the dead players and the part where Ryōta and Himiko tell Taira that they are going to search for it. Also, there are no crabs swarming Akechi's dead body. Characters in Order of Appearance #Masahito Date #Ryōta Sakamoto #Himiko #Shiki Murasaki #Kiyoshi Taira (in Ryōta's mind) #Nobutaka Oda (flashback) Category:Episodes